Various techniques have been recently proposed that relates to a pressure-contact power semiconductor device packaged through pressure contact, or to other types of semiconductor devices. Patent Document 1, for instance, discloses a pressure-contact high-output semiconductor module including a conductive base plate, a conductive cover plate, a plurality of stiff module housing components, and a plurality of semiconductor chips.
It is noted that each semiconductor chip has a lower surface connected to the base plate through a first electrode, and an upper surface connected to the cover plate through a second electrode and a plurality of flexible and compressible contact components (individual press pins that are members for electrical connection). It is also noted that the semiconductor chips and the contact components are induced by a submodule housing element made of a polyamide resin.